Shipmates
by GamingNerd2015
Summary: Jesse never expected this to happen. But there was no way he would regret what he did.


Jesse Daniels was a respected captain with a respected ship. He commanded 36 of the best men and women his country had to offer. Technically 37 but Luke didn't count. At least not to him. First mates were usually underneath captains. Not him. He was treated equally. Jesse made absolute sure of that. It didn't start out like that though.

Jesse distinctly remembers they day he walked out onto the deck of his ship and looking up to see the freedom flag that his crew had earned for being so kind and accepting of each other, then looking at his crew only to see Luke cowering in a corner as they threw insult after insult at him. It took weeks for him to leave Jesse's room after that. Weeks. All of them spent bundled up in blankets sobbing at the thought of facing that again. Shuddering and whimpering at the slightest noise or knock at the door as Jesse did his complete best to cheer him up and get him to come out.

After the incident any one who so much as looked at the two of them in the wrong way was dealt with. No one dared! Not one single solitary soul.

Gradually, people grew to love Luke. Understandably so, he had a wicked sense of humour, a great personality and honestly, how handsome he was made it hard to actually hate him.

No one more than Jesse, he loved him most. Platonically? Maybe. Honestly he didn't really know himself; he just knew he loved him in some way.

They had a little room with two comfy chairs and a small table that they would spend night after night in, drinking fine wines and eating rich foods that ended up counting towards his feelings. Each of the new foods brought out a new conversation.

Cheeses that they had bought in France: that brought up family. Jesse talked about his brother Ryan and his sisters Clover and Amanda.

Fruits they had acquired in Spain: they made them talk about being happy. Luke told Jesse about how happy he was on the ship now, since the incident had been sorted out.

Delicious cakes that Clover had made for them on a short recent trip back home brought up the eventful topic of love.

This would go on from sunset to late night. Then the two of them would stumble through the long hallways to Jesse's room in a drunken stupor and sleep mere feet away from each other.

While sharing a particularly tasty cake, Luke began to talk about a French boy from his town, Alexis, who he had fallen in love with and had lost in war not long after a proposal. This made him cry. This quickly turned into sobbing. Jesse had no idea what to do: this wasn't exactly his strong suit.

There was something that they could do and that was go to bed and sleep away the bad memories. But, Luke wanted to stay up and drink. So Jesse went to bed alone. He had tried to make Luke feel better but he didn't know how he felt so, what could he do?

His head hurt and he just wanted to sleep. So he stumbled to his room and almost broke the model of his ship placed neatly on his bed side table. So he just laid down on his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Three successive knocks on his door pulled him out of said sleep. "Come in!" He yelled, angry yet tired. It was Luke. His white shirt was stained with wine and there was a couple of drops on his trousers too. He walked slowly toward Jesse, coming close to knocking over a few potted plants but stopping them before they fell and smashed.

"I hope you stopped drinking earlier than this!" Jesse exclaimed, genuinely worried for him.

No answer.

Instead, Luke dropped next to Jesse on the bed, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I tried to drink to forget him. I spilled a lot of wine on myself. More than i ended up drinking. I cant help but remember him." Luke cried.

Jesse smiled warmly at him and reached up to stroke his hair.

"Its alright, shh. I know, I know. Just dont cry. Please." He soothed.

Looking up at him, Luke smiled faintly. Then he buried his head into his shoulder again. Jesse hugged Luke and continued to stroke his hair.

"I love you." Luke said to him, slightly muffled by Jesse's shirt.

Then surprising himself, without hesitation, Jesse lightly pulled Luke off of him to look straight in his eyes. Then he said something he would never regret no matter what happened afterwards. "I love you too."


End file.
